


Destroya - A Waycest Fanfiction

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And more ;), Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Danger Days Era, Depression, Dom!Mikey - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Masochist!Gerard, Mikey has an accident, Multi, NOT JUST SMUT, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sadism, Sadist!Mikey, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Waycest, bottom!Gerard, erotic asphyxiation, flogger, sub!Gerard - Freeform, top!Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. My name is Gerard Arthur Way, and I'm in love with my little brother, Mikey. I know, I must be sick in my head to feel this way, but I don't care as long as Mikey loves me back, which he does.</p><p>We have been in a secret relationship for almost a year now, and even though it's sometimes very hard that I can't tell anyone, I've never felt better.</p><p>But then that accident had to happen... That accident where Mikey lost three years of his memories... He forgot everything we had... Of course we all told Mikey what he forgot, but I couldn't tell him about us. He'd probably hate me, or won't believe me. So I stayed quiet. But it's killing me from the inside...</p><p>What do I have to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Gerard**

“ _Love, give me love, give me love, I don't need it but I take what I want from your heart and keep it in a bag, in a box, put an X, on the floor, give me MORE, give me MORE, give me MORE!_ ” I scream into the microphone passionately while looking at my little brother, Mikey. It’s a little joke between the two of us, because I like to scream he has to give me more when he fucks me. He grins and bucks his hips up a little, and I feel myself getting aroused already. _Oh God I want him so badly..._ I lick my lips once and keep thinking what could happen tonight between me and Mikey.  Tonight we finally sleep in a hotel again, which means my brother and I can finally fuck again. I’ve been waiting for that for so long! After this show I can finally be his again.

I grin at him one more time, and then I concentrate on the crowd again. I make sure that I moan every once in a while, just to make the fangirls go crazy. I swing my hips and run across the stage. The adrenaline rushes through my body, and it feels amazing. I love being on stage. I can be everyone I want to be. I can scream whatever I want, and people like it. They even love me for being so crazy.

Just when I’m about to walk over to Mikey, to tease him and the fans a little, I see he walks to the edge of the stage so that the fans can see him better, and I smile. Mikey doesn’t like it to be so close to the edge, because he doesn’t like it to be in the spotlights as much as I do. But he knows that the fans like it when he does, so that's why once in a while he does it, to make the fans happy.

But that's when it happens. As he walks forward, his feet get tangled in a couple of cables and he stumbles forward. He tries to regain his balance, but he fails. He falls just over the edge of the stage, I see how the security guys try to catch him, but they’re too late. His body reaches the ground, and he doesn’t move anymore.

"Mikey!" I scream, while I throw away my microphone and jump off of the stage. I kneel besides my little brother and try to hold back a cry.

“M-mikey? Mikey do you hear me?” I shout to him and shake him a little. His facial muscles tense, and then his eyes flutter open. He immediately closes them again and groans.

“G-Gee…? Gee... It hurts…” he whispers. I swallow and take one of his hands in mine.

“I know Mikey, I know… But it's going to be better, I promise...” I whisper quietly, trying to hold back my upcoming tears. _This is so unfair. Mikey is always so careful, I’m not, and now he’s the one in pain…_ Mikey tries to open his eyes again, and I go sit in front of him so he lies in my shadow and doesn't have to look in the bright side of the sun. Mikey stares at me, and frowns.

“G-Gerard? What happened? And... Y-your hair?” Mikey whispers in confusion.

“You… you fell off of the stage… And… My hair?” I ask him, also confused.

"Why is your hair red?"

"Uhmm.... I dyed my hair red a couple of days ago... You know? For Danger Days?"

“D-Danger Days?” Mikey asks me, now even more confused. I bite my lips. _This isn’t true… This can’t be true…_ I start to panic and then suddenly Frank is behind me. He wraps his arms around me and tries to pull me away from my little brother. I work against him as much as I can. No way I'm going to leave my little brother.

“Frank! Frank let me go! He _needs_ me! He-“ Frank cuts me off by placing his hand on my mouth and with his other arm he tries to calm down my movements.

“Gerard. Gee! Calm down… The medics are here, and they’ll take care of Mikey, okay? Come on, let’s get you out of here… You don’t want to break down in front of so many people… Ray will tell the fans goodbye.” Frank whispers in my ear. I feel how my resistance breaks and I start to cry. Frank leads me to the dressing room and tries to calm me down, but it doesn't work. I'm shaking uncontrollably and everything is a blur. But with every word Frank says to calm me down, I feel myself getting more and more angry.

“Gerard. He was awake. He talked to you. He’ll be perfectly fine.” Frank says then, and I explode.

“Frank! Mikey doesn’t remember Danger Days! He doesn’t remember my fiery red hair! He lost his fucking memory! So don’t tell me he will be fine! Because he won’t!”

"He... _Shit..._ " Frank cursed and sighs. He sits down next to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Let's see what the doctors can do..."


	2. I'm not okay (I promise)

**Gerard**

I sit on the couch and watch Mikey as he walks by. He seems so happy. Well, at least one of the Way brothers feels okay. I don’t. I feel like crap. I’m close to crying every single second of the day. The boys see something is wrong with me, but everytime they ask, I wave their questions away and say I’m fine. It’s been like this since the doctors told us that Mikey lost three years of his memories, and there’s almost no chance he’ll get them back.

So we told Mikey everything he forgot. He learned to play our new songs again. We watched a lot of live performances with him and showed him a lot of pcitures. He knows almost anything he forgot. Almost.

I couldn’t tell him about our relationship. He’s been through a lot of chaos the last few weeks, and I don’t want to hurt him with this. And besides that, I don’t want to cause him the pain of being in love with your brother again. It hurts a lot. You have to keep it a secret from everyone. You have to lie everyday to the people you love… Mikey deserves a happy life without that pain. Without the lies. Mikey needs to live on. I need to live on without him. Even though it’ll break me.

“Gee? Are you okay?” Mikey suddenly asks me and I gasp in shock. I was so far away in my thoughts that I didn’t notice that he sat down next to me. I take a deep breath and shrug.

“Not really. But I’ll manage. Believe me.” I say with a fake smile. Mikey, of course, sees that immediately.

“Something is bothering you… Is this still about my accident? Frank told me you’ve been behaving like this since I fell. I know you’re worried about me. But besides some headaches, I feel okay. I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.” He says, as he tries to cheer me up. I smile at him. It’s sweet that he tries to cheer me up, but he doesn’t know why I feel so bad.

“I know, Mikey. I know you’re okay, and I’m glad you are. Something _is_ bothering me, but I really need to figure this out on my own, okay?”

“But Gerard… I’m your brother, I want to help you.” Mikey whispers.

“I know, but that’s the exact reason you can’t help me with this.”

“Should I send Frank to you? Maybe he can help?”

“No Mikey. I really need to do this alone…”

“Okay then… Just know that if you need someone, I’m here. And Frank, Ray and Bob are too. We care about you a lot and we are worried about you.” He says and takes one of my hands in his and squeezes it a little. I freeze and bite my lips. I feel his soft skin brushing mine, and it feels so damn good. I want to squeeze back. No, more than that. I want to pull him in for a hug and cry and tell him the truth. But I can’t.

“T-Thanks Mikey.” I stutter and pull my hand back. I see I hurt Mikey’s feelings with that move and the sadness spreads across his face.

“I’m sorry Mikey… It’s just…”

“I already understand Gee. You need to do this alone. Fine. I’m already gone.” He snaps at me and stands up from the couch. He walks away from me and slams the door shut. I grab a pillow and press it tight against my chest. I let out a silent cry. I know that one day I can’t handle this anymore. One day this will be too much and I’ll break. I know I should talk about this with someone, but who will understand? The second I tell anyone they’ll think I’m a psychopath. I can’t hold back my tears anymore and I start to cry. Of course, at that exact moment, Frank had to walk in.

“Hey Ge-… Oh.” He says. He closes the door behind him and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I cling onto him and ruin his T-shirt with my tears. Everything, every single feeling I’ve been holding back since the accident, it all comes out. Frank just strokes my back and soothes me.

“Shh…”


	3. House of Wolves

**Mikey**

The second I leave Gerard's dressing room, he starts to cry. I bite my lips and debate whether I should go back or not. One part of me tells me I should, the other part tells me I shouldn't. But what if Gerard becomes suicidal again? Or what if he starts using drugs again? I still stand there when Frank walks by. I take a deep breath and make a decision.

"Frank? Could you please check on Gerard? He's doing really bad but he doesn't want to talk to me about it..." I whisper quietly. Frank immediately nods and I can see how worried he is.

"Of course Mikey. Hey, don't worry too much, you know him. Sometimes he is just upset for a few weeks, and then he's happy again." Frank says to me and I nod. Frank squeezes my shoulder and then he walks into the dressing room. I sigh and walk away. I hope Frank is able to help Gerard out...

 

**Frank**

"Okay Gerard... please... what's wrong? You can tell me..." I whisper when Gerard finally calmed down. Gerard shrugs. He bites his lips, looks away from me nervously and starts fumbling on his clothes. I frown. I've never seen Gerard like this before but... wait. I did.

"Gerard? Are you using drugs again?" I ask him. Gerard looks at me in shock. 

"No! Of course not! But I wish that was my problem... then I could go to a clinic and I'd be fine again... No Frank, this is so much worse..." he says and squeezes his eyed shut.

"It has something to do with Mikey, am I right?" I ask and Gerard nods. He presses the pillow closer against and bites his lips. Oh God... whatever it is that's bothering him, it must be really bad this time...

"Are you afraid he won't fully recover?"

"No... it's not that... Mikey is doing really well and he's almost fully recovered. Except for his memories but-" Gerard says and suddenly stops talking. I think I'm getting it...

"There is something you want Mikey to remember, but you're afraid to tell him..." I say. Gerard quickly looks at me.

"How do you know that?"

"I just guessed."

"Well, stop guessing then before you get what I want Mikey to know." He hisses, clearly angry that I almost found out what's bothering him. I sigh and take Gerard's hands in mine.

"Gee... what can be so bad that you can't tell your own brother? Are you scared?"

"I'm not... I'm not scared. But Mikey seems so happy now... I don't want to ruin that." 

"But doesn't he deserve to know the truth? Whatever it is?" I ask Gerard then. I can see how much it hurts him to talk about this, and I wonder why. What is his problem? Why is he so upset?

"Frank... please... it's something sick and disgusting. I don't want to drag my little brother back into that again. He deserves to be happy. He is happy now..."

I roll my eyes and pull Gerard in for a hug. I stroke his back and he rests his head against my shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell Mikey... then tell me. You need to tell someone Gerard... I can see it's slowly killing you... We both know this is going to fuck up your life, and I don't want to see you like that ever again..." I say, raising my voice a little.

"Frank. I want to tell you but... you'd hate me... think I'm sick... sick in ny head."

"Come on Gee! Have I ever judged you for something? No. So I won't judge you now. I don't want to be rude, but Gerard... We? We are not normal. We are all weird and fucked up. You even more than us, but I still count you as my best friend. Whatever it is. Please Gerard. Let me help you..." I whisper. Gerard sighs and raised his head to look at me.

"I'm in love with Mikey." He whispers. I groan.

"Come on Gerard. Now is not the time to be funny." I say annoyed. Gerard shakes his head.

"Frank... this is my problem! I am in love with Mikey! Before the accident we... Mikey and I, we had a secret relationship for almost a year... but he doesn't remember it anymore!" Gerard chokes out and starts crying again.

"But... Mikey is..."

"My brother. Yes I know that... That's exactly the reason why it's a problem..." he whispers. I let the information sink in. _Oh God... poor Gerard..._

"Hey... shhhh... it's okay. I don't judge you... No one can choose who they fall in love with..." Gerard just nods and clings onto my T-shirt. I keep stroking his back and I close my eyes. I wish there was something I could do for him...

"Gee, if you ever need to talk about it, come to me, okay? I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Frankie I-" he says but Ray opens the door and cuts him off.

"Come on guys, it's time to play!" he says and walks away again. It's the first show since Mikey's accident... I hope Gerard will be okay... and Mikey too but... but mostly Gerard. _God I feel so bad for him..._

"Come Gee, let's blow the audience away." I say.


	4. Teenagers

**Gerard**

I walk into my dressing room and close my eyes for a moment. The show had been horrible. Well, the performance was fine, the fans are satisfied, but for me... It was pure torture. I almost cried during  _Na Na Na_ and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore during  _Destroya_. It just all reminded me of him. Of my brother. My lover...

"Oh Gee! That show was rad!" Mikey sighs happily and lets himself fall down on a couch. I nod towards him.  _At least he enjoyed it. At least one of us is happy_. "Yeah... Yeah it was a great show." I mumble. I try to sound happy, or satisfied, but I know I failed when Mikey looks up at me with a concerned look on his face. He pushes his hair back and sighs.

"You cried."

"The music made me emotional." I say defensively and try to smile at Mikey, but when I look into his eyes, my smile fades again. He is so beautiful... Oh God I want to hold him, kiss him, crawl against his chest... Dammit...

"Okay then..." Mikey sighs. He knows damn well that when I'm in this mood, I won't tell him a single thing. He pulls himself up and get off of the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll call you when I'm finished so you can use it. See you later." he says. He gives me one more concerned look, and then he shakes his head and walks away, towards the little bathroom. I swallow as I think of all the showers Mikey and I have had together. The way his hair sticks onto his face, how the water runs and leaves droplets all over his body. How he...  _Oh fuck... Too hot like that..._ I sit down on the couch, pull my knees up against my chest and bury my head against them in misery. I hear a knock on the door, and then I can hear Frank walking in. I know it's him. I recognize the pattern of his footsteps. He walks closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You did a great job out there, Gee. I know how hard it must have been for you, but you still did amazing." he says and sits down next to me. I look up at him and give him a faint smile.

"Thank you Frankie... Fuck... What am I supposed to do? He just went showering and I almost freaked out! God, he drives me crazy!" I whisper and tears appear in my eyes. Frank shakes his head and he shrugs. It's silent for a moment, but then Frank's eyes start to sparkle dangerously and he grins. I frown. I don't trust that look...

"Seduce him!"

"The fuck Frankie!"

"Hey! It's a good idea! He did fall in love with you before. He drives you crazy? Drive him crazy too!"

"How?"

"I don't know! Flirt with him, be as sexy as possible, tease him on stage... Come on, it could work Gerard!" Frank says and claps his hands. I bite my lips and look at my best friend.

"But... But he's my brother... I don't want him to feel bad again because he has to hide everything!"

"He doesn't have to! I know, I'm fine with it. You could tell Ray, he wouldn't mind either. And what do all the other people matter? You like him, he likes you, fuck everyone else." I still need to convince myself that this is a good idea. My mind is still screaming to me that Mikey is my little brother. That I shouldn't do this... That I should give Mikey a happy life without me. But then I remember something my little brother once said to me.  _'Gerard... Yes. Yes it hurts sometimes. But I wouldn't want anyone else but you. If I could choose to fall in love with someone, I'd choose you, every single time.'_

"You're right Frank... It could work..." I whisper. Frank squeels and I chuckle. His enthusiasm is making me happy and excited too. Oh yeah. This is going to work! I know exactly what Mikey likes, and what he thinks that is hot about me. I mean...

"Frank? Do you think it is safe for me to wear a collar? I mean, wouldn't the fans think something weird about it?"

"A collar? Why?"

"Mikey and I uh... He's my Dom too. We like being kinky... And he always loved it when I wore my collar. So I thought, if I wear it now, maybe he likes it." I explain. Frank's grin becomes even wider.

"Well? Where do you have it? Put it around your neck before Mikey comes back! Oh God I can't wait to see his face." Frank chuckles and I smile. I open one of my bags and take out my collar. It's a black leather [collar](https://img0.etsystatic.com/025/0/7670745/il_570xN.584519960_qin3.jpg) with red edges and an O-ring to buckle a leash to. I buckle the collar around my neck and smile at the familiar feeling. Oh how I've missed my collar... Just when I want to show it to Frank, Mikey walks back into the room. His hair is still wet and all he wears is a towel. I swallow and I try not to stare all to obvious at my brother.

"Hey Gerard, the shower is free so if you-... What is that?" Mikey whispers as he starts to blush and points at my collar. I grin.

"It's a collar." I say back. Mikey just stares at it, unable to rip away his gaze. Then he blinks and shakes his head.

"I- I know it's a collar but... Dammit Gerard! You look like a submissive!"

"I know." I answer him with a smirk. "That's the point of the collar. To look like a sub." Mikey turns even more red and Frank can't contain his laughter anymore. Mikey shots him an angry glare before he watches me again.

"Why?"

"Because I know that certain people enjoy submissives." I say and I wink at Mikey. Mikey's mouth drops, he mutters something about dressing himself and then he walks away. 

"Oh my God, Gerard, did you see his face! Priceless! He was so into it! This is going to work!" Frank laughs. I stare at the door where Mikey just left the room, and then I smile.

_Yes... Yes this is going to work._


	5. The Sharpest Lives

**Mikey**

I walk towards my bunk in the tourbus and lay down. I turn around so that I’m facing the wall, and then I start to think. Why was Gerard wearing that goddamn collar, and even better, why did I like it so much? When I saw that collar… I immediately started to imagine how it would be to dominate Gerard. To have him on his knees in front of me. How I would order him around and he’d do exactly whatever I wanted him to do.

_God… Maybe I hit my head harder than the doctors thought… Yes, I’ve always had this Dominant/submissive kink, but I never imagined Gerard as my sub before._

_Or did I?_

“Fucking memories…” I mutter quietly. What if, in the past three years, I did imagine Gerard to be my sub? Or worse, what if he knows? It would explain why he wore the collar and why he _winked_ to me when he said that he knew certain people enjoy submissives…

I try to think really hard. Did I ever tell Gerard? Did we, perhaps, ever had sex? But no, my mind stays blank. I can’t remember a single thing that happened in the past three years… I sigh and silently curse myself for never writing things down. At least I know that of what I _can_ remember, that he doesn’t know. Well, I certainly never told him. I also never told him… No. No that is just stupid. That was a teenage crush. I’m sure that in the past three years I haven’t been in love with my brother… That just can’t be true…

Okay. Stay calm. Gerard must know about my kink, because otherwise his actions wouldn’t make sense at all. But, does he want something with it? Was he trying to hit on me? Would I like it? Would I like it? _Yes… Yes I would… Even though he’s my brother… He is beautiful, and I’ve always thought so._

I groan in frustration. I have no idea what to do! Maybe I should talk to Ray… Yes… Ray will know what to do… He’s the wisest of us all.

I climb out of my bunk and walk towards the little sort of living room. Frank and Ray are watching a movie and I sigh.

“Hey Mikey! Came to join us?” Ray smiles and I shake my head.

“Uh no. Actually I wanted to talk to you, but we can do that after you’ve finished that movie. If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, no problem Mikey. But… are you sure it can wait? You seem pretty much stressed out…” _Oh shit is it that bad?_ Frank chuckles and I blush immediately.

“Oh Ray, don’t worry, he can handle it. I know exactly what’s bothering him.”

“W-was it that obvious?” I stutter, and Frank nods. Ray pauses the movie and gestures me to sit down next to him, so I do.

“Mikey… what is going on?” Ray whispers worriedly. I shrug and close my eyes for a moment.

“It’s just… I… Okay fine. I like BDSM, but when I walked in on Gerard he was wearing a collar and… and…”

“It turned you on.” Ray finishes for me and I nod. “But he’s my _brother…_ ” I whisper. Frank shrugs.

“So what? You’re both boys, as far as I know, so you can’t get each other pregnant or something. Mikey, if you like Gerard, go for it.”

I don’t know why, but suddenly I start to cry a little. Ray wraps his arms around me and holds me close. “Shhh Mikey… It’s okay. We don’t judge you for this. You know that.” He says and gives me a reassuring smile.

“Thank you guys but… What should I do next? I don’t even know what I feel towards Gerard… And I don’t even know if he likes me back and…” I whisper. Frank smiles and strokes my hair.

“Well, don’t worry too much about what you feel. Time will show you. And about Gerard? Why would he try to hit on you if he doesn’t have any feelings for you? He’s clearly a sub, and you’re a Dom. Make him do whatever you want. Make him _your_ sub.” Frank grins and I bite my lips.

“It could work…” I whisper quietly.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll work.” Frank laughs and Ray grins at me. “Go! Gerard doesn’t wait forever.” He smiles and I chuckle, suddenly I feel so much better.

“Okay then. Watch the rest of that movie. I’m going to sleep now. Thank you so much guys.” I smiles and hug both of them. “You’re welcome.” Ray and Frank answer at the same time. I walk back towards my bunk, crawl under the blankets and slowly fall asleep.

 

**Ray**

“Frank? Why are you so sure this will work?” I ask Frank when Mikey closes the door behind him.

“Because… Okay I’m not supposed to tell you. But whatever. Gerard and Mikey have been in a relationship for almost a year, but because of Mikey’s accident, Mikey can’t remember anything. That’s why Gerard has been so upset lately. Gerard told me just before today’s show. I made Gerard change his mind about not telling Mikey, and I made him seduce Mikey. It clearly worked out. So that’s the reason Gerard put on his collar. So they both like each other, and that’s why I’m so sure everything will be fine.” Frank explains to me, and with every word he says I start to grin more.

“So… They both like each other but they don’t really know if it’s mutual, and now they’re both trying to seduce each other? Woah, this is going to be very interesting.” I chuckle and Frank grins.

“Yeah. _Very_ interesting.”


	6. Boy Division

**Gerard**

I wake up and flutter my eyes open. I stretch my muscles and sigh. Today is going to be a good day to seduce Mikey, I guess. I really, really hope it’ll work. I don’t know what to do without him… But just as I’m thinking of him, he walks by. He just walks by, doesn’t look at me, doesn’t even slow his pace. He just says one thing.

“You know, Gerard? That collar actually suits you well.”

And then he’s already gone.

My mouth drops. _Did he just… Fuck…_ I take a deep breath and step out of my bunk. I dress myself quickly and then I walk towards the little kitchen. Mikey stands there too. He is looking for something to eat in the fridge. I bite my lips playfully when I have an idea. I smile, walk towards him, and place my hand on one of his hips while I bend a little so I can grab the milk. I feel Mikey tense. He quickly takes the milk out of my hand, knots his fingers into my hair and roughly pushes me on my knees. Then grabs my collar and tugs on it harshly so I have to look at him. I yelp in surprise and a little bit of discomfort, but then my eyes lock with Mikey’s, and I calm down. His eyes pierce through mine like daggers, just like I’m used to.

“What do you think you’re doing, Gerard?” he asks me demandingly. I take a deep, ragged breath and try to ignore my sudden arousal.

“J-just taking some milk…” I whisper.

“Fine. But you can’t just almost push me away. Do you understand that? I’m first, and then it’s your turn.”

“Y-Yes Mikey…” I whisper. This was so unexpected, God… My heart beats so fast now…

“Good boy.” Mikey smiles. He strokes my hair a few times, and then he lets go of me. I gasp and stand up, biting my lips as I watch Mikey. _Please, please Mikey I need more… Please I’ll do everything you say…_ Mikey watches me stare at him and he grins.

“You fucking liked that, didn’t you? Gee? So eager.”

“Uhm… Well…” I stutter as I turn red. “Yes… Yes I liked that.”

“Well, then you’ll have to wait because I’m not going to give you more today. _Unless_ you’re being a good boy for me. Maybe I’ll make time for you then.” Mikey grins, grabs a sandwich and walks away. I take a deep breath, take a glass of milk and go search Frank. When I see him, I practically jump into his arms.

“Frank! Oh God you’ll never guess what just happened! MikeyandIwerestandinginthekitchenandIdecidedtoteasehimbutheturnedcompletelydominantandhesawIlikeditandand…-“

“Woah! Gerard! Slow down. Tell me again.” Frank chuckles. I smile and talk a little slower. “Mikey and I were standing in the kitchen and I decided to tease him but he turned completely dominant and he saw I liked it… _Fuck it was so hot._ ”

“Well, I’m happy for you Gee. I told you he was totally checking you out yesterday! Tonight, with the show, you’re going to drive him insane okay? Oh you should drop on your knees while moaning Destroya. That’ll definitely turn him on!” Frank laughs and I smirk.

_Yes, I’ll be the best sub Mikey can ever imagine._


	7. Destroya

**Gerard**

I walk onto the stage and welcome the crowd. They scream as loud as they can and I grin. I love how many people I can drive crazy with nothing more but my appearance.

Frank, Mikey and Ray start _Look alive sunshine,_ and I lick my lips to prepare myself for _Na Na Na._ This whole show is supposed to drive Mikey crazy. Luckily, I know how I have to do that. When _Na Na Na_ starts, I walk over towards Mikey and bite my lips seductively, before I start singing.

“More! Give me more! Give me more!” I scream into the mic and move my hips suggestively. Mikey chuckles and raises his eyebrows playfully. Then he leans in to whisper in my ear.

“Remember my promise, be a good boy, and maybe you’ll get a surprise tonight.” I moan and blush a little, as I think of everything Mikey might do tonight. I smile to him and then I walk away from him, before things get too obvious, and I continue singing. I try to ignore what Mikey said, but I fail and I can already feel myself getting hard a little bit. I know my pants are too tight, and that I should forget Mikey, before the crowd gets to see my arousal, but it’s hard to forget. _Yes Mikey… Oh I’ll be so good for you tonight._

A couple of songs later, it’s time for Destroya. I’m so excited… This is my moment. This is my moment and I’ll take it. I look at Frank, and he wiggles his eyebrows, making me chuckle a little. The boys start to play the first notes of Destroya, and I bite my lips in anticipation. I can feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. My fingers tremble a little, but in a good way.

“Check check…” I start singing. I slowly move my hips and start to dance. I trail my hands up and down my sides and pretend I’m in some sort of strip club. I swing my hips as sexy as possible.

“Don’t believe what they say!” I start, and I strut over towards Mikey already. He grins at me, like he knows what I’m planning to do. He probably does. He’s always been able to predict my next move. I swing my hips again. The crowd goes wild, and I can see Mikey’s adams apple bob up and down.

“But I believe we’re the enemy!” I scream, and then I drop onto my knees in front of Mikey. I throw my head back, so my neck, and especially my collar, are completely exposed. I run my free hand over my chest, lower and lower towards my crotch, but I don’t touch it, knowing that Mikey wouldn’t like me to do that without his permission. So I keep stroking my chest, agonizingly slow, while I start moaning.

“Uhh… Uh uh uh…”

I can see Mikey bucks his hips up a little, and I grin, while I keep moaning. And suddenly I hear that my brother misses a note, and I chuckle a little. Mikey narrows his eyes and I lick my lips.  I know the moaning part is over any moment, so I stand up again, give Mikey one more glance before walking away, and that glance was just enough to catch him mouthing to me.

‘You’re going to pay for that tonight.’

_Hell yeah._


	8. Kiss The Ring

**Gerard**

When the show is finished, I rush towards my dressing room to avoid Mikey as long as possible. Not because I don’t want to see him, but because I want to drive him as sexually frustrated as possible. I close the door and sigh. The show was amazing. I still feel the adrenaline rush through my veins and I sigh happily. Finally I feel good again. And besides that, Mikey was clearly flirting with me. There’s almost no chance that this will go wrong.

Just when I’m about to change, Mikey opens the door, walks in, and slams the door shut behind him. I bite my lips and take a deep breath. Mikey just stares at me for a moment. Straight into my eyes. _Oh God…_

“Get on your knees.” Mikey orders me while he locks the door. I gasp and let myself drop onto my knees. I fold my hands in my lap and look at the floor. Mikey walks closer, slowly. I can hear his boots tapping the floor with each step. It’s making me a little nervous, but most of all, it turns me on.

“ _Fuck…_ Gerard you look so perfect like this. Do you know that? So perfect there, down on your knees, waiting to follow my orders…” Mikey whispers and he slowly pets my hair.

“Look at me.” Mikey continues, and I do as he says. I raise my head and look into Mikey’s eyes, and I moan softly. It’s been so long, too long, since someone looked at me like that. _Hungry… desperate… possesive…_

“Gerard. Tell me what your orders were for tonight.”

“I… You told me to be a good boy.” I whisper quietly, already knowing what will come next.

“And?” Mikey says and he frowns a little.

“I’ve been bad… I made you miss a note during Destroya.” I say then. Mikey’s lips curl into a smile and he kisses my forehead.

“Yes. I loved it, so don’t worry too much. I loved how you sat there in front of me, completely exposed. _But,_ it was not what I told you to. I told you to be a good boy, but you disobeyed. Do you know what I do with bad boys?” Mikey says while he trails his fingers over my cheeks. I nod. “You punish them…” I whisper. Mikey nods

“Correct. So since you’ve got the right answer, you may decide how I punish you. So, what will it be?” Mikey asks me. I don’t have to think about this question.

“Spank me, please…” I whisper and bite my lips. Oh I’m so fucking turned on right now. Mikey chuckles and he gestures me to stand up, so I do. “How many times?”

“F-fifteen times?” I stutter. Mikey thinks about it and then he nods. “That seems fair. Now, strip for me.” Mikey says. I lick my lips and hesitate for a moment. But then I start moving my hands over my body. Mikey takes a step back to admire the show. I slowly swing my hips and start removing my T-shirt. Mikey just stares at me, and I bite back a moan. It feels so good to be in the centre of his attention again. I’ve missed it. Frank was right, I would’ve never made it without Mikey.

As soon as I dropped my shirt onto the floor, I kick of my shoes and start to unbuckle my belt.

“Stop.” Mikey says. I freeze. He didn’t change his mind, did he? Oh please…

“Do you want me to spank you fifteen times with my hands? Or eight times with the belt?” Mikey asks me. I blush. I don’t have to think about this question either. I love the belt.

“Eight times with the belt… Sir.” I whisper. Mikey seems genuinly pleased with my answer and he gestures me to continue my little striptease. I pull the belt out of my pants and hand it over to Mikey, and then I slowly remove my tight pants and my boxers. I bite my lips and look towards the floor. I’m completely naked now, except for my collar. Yes. Mikey has seen me naked before, but it’s still different, because for Mikey this is the first time he sees me like this, because he doesn’t remember the other times.

“Gerard, you’re so beautiful… So unbelievably beautiful… Good. Turn around and bend over your makeup table.” Mikey says and he trails his eyes over my body. I walk over to my makeup table and bend down. I close my eyes and swallow when Mikey walks closer, testing the belt on his arm.

“Good. Are you ready?” Mikey asks me and I nod. And then, without any warning, the belt reaches the skin of my ass. I collapse onto the table and tremble. “Ohhh fuck…” I mutter.

“Quiet.” Mikey simply demands and he lowers the belt again. I fasten my grip on the edges of the table to keep myself from screaming out. “Ungh…”

“Good boy. You’re taking this so well.” Mikey says as he lowers the belt _again._ Oh shit… _Shit I won’t be able to sit tomorrow…_ When the fourth strike hits me, I can’t help but scream out Mikey’s name.

“How many times?” Mikey asks me then, as he strokes my back to calm me down and reassure me.

“F-four times…” I whimper. “Keep counting.” _Smack!_

“Five!” I scream out. My eyes fill with tears and I bite my lips more harshly. Oh God, oh I’ve missed this. I’ve missed the pain. The domination. I love what Mikey does to me. It’s so overwhelming…

“Six!”

“You like this, don’t you Gerard? Tell me how much you like this.”

“Oh Mikey I…- Seven! I… Oh yes you’re right, I love this… Please Mikey… please…” I stutter out. “Good boy. God you have no idea how fucking pretty you look right now. All bent over, shaking, crying, your ass bright red… I want to fuck you so hard right now… Good, last one. Brace yourself sweetheart.” Mikey whispers into my ear, and then he lowers the belt for the last time. _Smack!_

“EIGHT!” I cry out and arch my back. Mikey drops the belt and strokes my back and my hair. He lifts my chin to make me look at him.

“You did so well… Who learned you to behave so well? I mean, the way you respond to everything I say, your posture… Everything. You must have done this many times before.” Mikey asks me. I freeze. Oh shit…  
  
“Mikey? Actually… Y-you teached me.” I whisper. Mikey sucks in his breath. “I-I… we did this before? Nevermind. Tell me later. I don’t want to interrupt our scene. Good. Stay exactly where you are now. I’ll get a couple of toys. I expect you to be in this exact position when I return. Can you do that for me?” Mikey whispers. I nod and push my head against his head for a moment. Mikey kisses my forehead again, and then he leaves. I take a deep breath. I can’t believe this is actually happening… But my burning skin convinces me that this is real. That it’s not just a dream. I hope that Mikey will ne back soon. I want him. I want him so badly… I’m desperate for Mikey’s touch. I want him to do everything he wants to do with me. Luckily, he already walks back in. He locks the door again, and walks up to me.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Mikey whispers and he strokes my hair. Then he lowers his hands, and suddenly I feel something cold closing around my base of my cock and  I groan in frustration. _Oh shit…_

“This will prevent you from coming, but I figured I’ve already used this on you, so you know how it works. Am I right?” Mikey says and I can _hear_ he enjoys it to torture me like this. I nod and Mikey continues. “Good. I need you to listen very carefully. I’m going to insert a buttplug, and then we go back to the others. You will keep wearing it the whole night, until I say it’s time. If you handle it well, I promise I will fuck you tonight. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Sir…” I whisper and Mikey hums in approval. He spreads my ass cheeks apart, and slowly inserts one lubricated finger. I moan and throw my head back. I push my hips against his finger and Mikey immediately adds another one, making me groan out his name.

“Do you like this? Gee?"

“Y-yes… I stutter and arch my back as he adds a third finger. _Oh God… it burns… it feels so good… so goddamn good…_ “Mikey… p-please… I need you…” I beg him, even though I know Mikey won’t give me anything right now. He already said he would only fuck me if I behave well tonight.

Then, suddenly, Mikey pulls his fingers out and I clench my muscles to keep some sort of stimulation, but it’s not as good as Mikey’s fingers, it never is… Then, I feel something cold against my entrance, I know it’s the plug. Mikey slowly pushes it inside of me.

“G-god… Mikey… Oh please… Please…”

“Shhh… Shhh Gerard…” Mikey whispers and then he kisses my forehead. “Dress yourself and come to the tourbus, into the living room. I’ll meet you there.” Mikey whispers. He pets my hair once again, and then he leaves. Leaving me completely breathless. _Oh God._

I slowly move up and I groan when I feel how the plug masages my prostrate with every little movement. This is going to be so hard… I slowly dress myself, trying not to move too much. Because even though I love the feeling, I know that it’s probably going to be an hour, maybe more, before it gets removed again, and I don’t want to overstimulate my prostrate. I’ve done it once, never doing that again.

When I’m fully dressed, I stuff my stage clothes into a bag and walk towards to tourbus. Slowly, taking small steps, biting my lips so I won’t moan. The skin of my ass still burns, and the pleasure is so high…

I take a deep breath before I step into the tourbus. I drop the bag and walk into the living room. “Hey guys.” I say, while I sit down next to Frank.

“Hey Gee!” Frank smiles, “The show was awesome!”

“Yeah it absolutely was.” I grin. Frank gives me a concerned look. “Are you okay? You’re sweating and your face is red…”

“I’m fine.” I say, and then I lean in to whisper into his ear. “Mikey and I just played a little… And there’s a big chance he’ll fuck me tonight.”

“OH GEE!” Frank screams out and I quickly cover his mouth before he can scream anything else.

“Shh, Frank! Not everyone has to know.” I chuckle and Frank nods. Then he hugs me tight and I relax. It means so much to me that Frank accepts this so much.

“I’m so happy for you.” He whispers and I smile. _God… please I hope Mikey doesn’t wait too long…_


	9. Planetary (GO!)

**Gerard**

I sit on my knees in front of my brother. Naked. My hands are shaking a little because I'm nervous. I've had sex with Mikey so many times. But for him, today is our first time. So for me it feels like a first time too. Mikey stands in front of me, and he just pets my hair a little bit to calm me down. "Gerard? I need you to tell me your safeword and your hard limits. You can speak now." Mikey says and he tugs on my hair. I hold back a moan and bite my lips.

"I... I'm not okay with knives, needles, or anything else that draws blood, and electric play is a hard limit too... Our safeword is hawk."

"Hawk?" Mikey asks me and he frowns. I giggle. "You are the one who made it- Ouch!" I hiss as Mikey smacks my still sore ass. I groan and look at Mikey, but the way he looks back at me, makes me lower my gaze to the floor. "From now on, you can't talk until I give you permission. Do you understand?" Mikey says and I nod. Mikey smiles and trails his thumb over my cheeks. "Good boy... Okay, close your eyes. I need to get something." he says and after I closed my eyes, I can hear him gathering some stuff. I swallow and bite my lips.

Mikey walks back towards me, and within a second he closes something around my wrists and my ankles. Cuffs. I take a deep breath and smile at the feeling of _finally_ being cuffed again. It’s been such a long time. Then I feel something soft slide over my eyes and I feel myself getting even more aroused. I’m cuffed. Blindfolded. _Helpless._

“Stand up.”

I do as he says. Mikey tugs on my collar and I start to walk. Slowly. Mikey leads me towards his bed until my knees touch the blankets, and gently pushes me down, so I’m on all fours now. “Gee, stick out your hands.” Mikey demands then. I move a little so I can lean back onto my knees, and I stick my hands out. Mikey moves them a little and then fastens them to the bed. For a moment I just sit there, on my knees, and Mikey does nothing. Then he takes a shaky breath and moans softly.

“Gerard… Oh _fuck…_ You look so hot like this… so helpless… so… submissive. God I want to make you beg for me.” Mikey whispers into my ear, while he slowly strokes my erection, causing me to moan.

“Make me…” I whisper back. Mikey strikes my ass again and I whine in pain. “I told you not to speak. You disobeyed. You’re a bad boy, Gerard. If you speak one more time without my permission, you won’t get to come, do you understand me?” Mikey hisses, his voice ice cold, sending chills all over my body. _Yes… Yes I need this… God I fucking need this…_ So I just nod, and Mikey starts giving me this wonderful torture. I press my head into the sheets as Mikey’s nails leave marks all over my back, and as his teeth make love bites into my skin. I can’t do anything but surrender…

 

**Mikey**

I look at Gerard. _He is so fucking beautiful…_ I love the sight of him being restrained to the bed. I love the red scratch and bite marks all over his back. _He’s all mine…_ I lower my head and start placing soft kisses onto the skin off his ass, and Gerard clenches his muscles and growls in pain. His skin must be burning… I trail my fingers all over his back. From his shoulders, to his sides, to the curve of his hips, closer and closer towards his entrance. Gerard shivers and whines beneath me.

“Are you still okay with this? You’re shaking…” I whisper softly, trying to make sure that everything is still okay. Gerard nods immediately. “Please Mikey, please I love this… I need more…”

His words send a wave of pleaure through my body and I grin. “Good. Let’s see how good you can be for me, shall we? I am going to remove the cockring, but you’re not allowed to come until I say so. Do you understand that?” I growl. Gerard nods. “Yes…” he starts and seems to hesitate. “Yes _Master._ ”

I gasp and I have to do anything not to lose control right now. I close my eyes for a second and then I open them again. _Oh God Gerard called me Master…_ I groan and tug on Gerard’s hair harshly, forcing Gerard to arch his back. He moans and just goes with it. With one hand I hold his head in the same position, and with my other hand I quickly take off the cockring, and start rubbing his cock very slow. I want to bring him to that fucking edge of frustration. But when I touch Gerard, I know he’s already very close to that edge.

“Shit! Mikey please I-Aahh!” he screams. I tug on his hair so he has to arch his back even more and with my other hand I give another harsh strike onto his ass. “I fucking told you not to speak!” I growl and strike him again. Gerard whines and moves his hips, trying to escape, but I hold his hair too tight. “Don’t speak. You can make sounds, but don’t you fucking _dare_ to speak.” I hiss and strike him one last time. Gerard trembles and bucks his hips uncontrollably, trying to get some sort of friction, but he can’t. He starts to whine again and clenches his fists desperately. I grin widely. This is exactly how I like to see him. I move my hand towards his cock again and jerk him off in the slowest pace possible. Gerard makes a few sobbing noises now and I chuckle. _Yes… yes…_ I can barely control myself anymore. I want to fuck him so fucking hard. And I’m going to do exactly that right now.

I stop jerking Gerard off, and he groans at the loss and when I let his hair go too, he falls onto the matress and pants. He rubs his groin desperatly against the sheets and I grin again. He knows that he’s not allowed to come, so he’s only making this harder for himself. I move my hands up to his ass and pull out the buttplug. Gerard is really losing it now. He can’t stop making noise, he trembles, and he’s _lost_.

“You’re such a dirty little slut for me, aren’t you Gee?” I hiss and I throw the plug onto the floor. “Fucking answer me.” I groan. Gerard nods and pushes his ass up to me. “Yes… Yes I am your slut… Please Sir, please…”

“What is it Gee? What do you want. Do you want me to fuck you?” I whisper seductively. “Yes…  Yes…” Gerard whimpers. I pet his hair for a few seconds, before I lean in and kiss the skin just below his earlobe. “Then beg me.”

I quickly crawl off of the bed and undress myself, while I keep watching Gerard. I quickly pour some lube onto my cock and spread it. Gerard writhes and moves his hips and he’s _desperate._ “P-please Master… Please fuck me… I want this _… I_ _fucking need this…_ Please please… I’ve been a good boy please fuck me…” Gerard sobs while he pushes his ass up and spreads his legs as far as he can. I moan, crawl on top of Gerard and push in all at once.

“MIKEY!” Gerard screams and archs his back. I start thrusting into him very quickly. _Shit… Oh fuck this feels so good…_ “Ungh Gee…” I groan. “Please Mikey please harder…” Gerard begs me, moving his hips in sync with mine. I grab his hips tighter and do what he asks me. I throw my head back and let out another guttural moan. “G-God Gerard… You just love to be fucked by me, by your own brother, don’t you?”

“Y…. Yes oh God Mikey yes… Please… Please Master can I come? I can’t hold back that much longer!” Gerard screams. I groan and tug on his hair again so that I force his back to arch again. Gerard cries out when that movement causes me to hit his prostrate dead on. “Come for me, Gee.” I whisper into his ear. Gerard’s body immediately starts to tremble. His muscles clench around me and he comes with a loud scream. I let go of his hair and Gerard falls back onto the matress. His muscles are still clenching around me, and I know that I’m on the edge too. I dig my nails into Gerard’s hips and give a few hard thrusts, before I come too. “Uhh… Uhh… G-Gee!” I moan loudly and squeeze my eyes shut while I ride out my orgasm. Waves of pleasure shoot through my body and I pant heavily. I collapse onto Gerard’s back and moan again. I try to progress everything that has just happened. I just fucked my brother. And he was _perfect._ I’ve had a lot of subs, but not one of them responded so beautiful to me as Gerard does. I pull out of Gerard, causing him to groan in protest, and I chuckle. I kneel besides him and take of the blindfold and the cuffs. Then I move my hands up to unbuckle his collar, but Gerard shakes his head.

“Please Mikey… Leave the collar. I… I like the feeling of it.” he whispers and I smile. “Gerard? We’re done. Come here, you don’t have to stay on all fours anymore.” I whisper. Gerard sighs in relief and lays down onto the bed. I shove away the cuffs and the blindfold and lay down next to Gerard. I pull the blankets up to cover us and then wrap my arms around  my brother. He buries his head against my chest and sighs happily. “I… I’ve missed you Mikey.” he whispers and I can see a tear rolling down his cheek. I pull him even closer and stroke his back.

“I know Gee, I am so sorry…” I whisper quietly. Gerard looks up at me and smiles softly. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. And besides that, I think you just made up for everything.” he chuckles and I grin.

“So you think I was good? A good Dom?” I smile. Gerard shakes his head. “No Mikey, you were _perfect._ And… I’m in love with you.” he whispers, looking into my eyes. I smile at him and stroke his hair. “Gerard. You’re a perfect sub too. You’re _my_ sub. And I fucking love you too.”

And with that, we kiss again. But this time it’s without any dominance or submission. This time it’s a kiss full of love. We’re equals now.


	10. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that this chapter is very short, and there will be a lot more short ones, but I don't want to change too much on what I've written until now (about 30 chapters) before the story got deleted on wattpad. So after I rewrote everything, I'll make the chapters longer, but right now it'll be like this. I hope you guys don't mind <3 xx

**Gerard**

I wake up and stretch my body. I slowly open my eyes and frown. This is not my room? I groan and close my eyes again, blocking the bright lights. I turn around and open them again, and that's when I see Mikey. A huge smile spreads across my face and I kiss my brother on his lips. He groans and frowns, and then he turns his body towards me and smiles. "Goodmorning Gee." he whispers between the kisses. "Goodmorning Mikey." I whisper back. Mikey wraps his arms around me and sighs happily.

"Is this true?" he asks me, and I giggle. "Yes, it is." Mikey smiles and pets my hair as he moves even closer towards me. "Are you hurt?" he asks me them. I shrug. "I don't...-" I start and touch my ass, and hiss in pain. "Fuck... Yes, my butt still hurts from the belt... A lot, but please don't worry about it. I like the pain, it reminds me of last night." I smile and press my head against his bare chest. Mikey kisses my forehead.

"So... Just one question... Why didn't you tell me right after the accident that we, you know, were together? I mean, it must have been awful for you... And I knew something was wrong but you didn't want to tell me..." he whispers quietly. "I was really worried about you, you know?" 

I tense and then I sigh. I knew this question was coming. "I... It's not that I didn't want you to know, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Afraid that you'd be disgusted by me. And besides that, you're my little brother. It's my job to protect you from anything that could hurt you, and our relationship... Well, it wasn't easy sometimes. I didn't want to drag you back into that. Didn't want to drag you back into the lies, and the pain because the world would never accept us..." I explain quietly. Mikey sighs and kisses my forehead again. "I... I understand... But, well, I'm glad you showed me at last. I love you... So, what made you change your mind? I mean, I guess you started wearing that collar for me?"

"That... That was partly Frank's idea. After I told him, he knew that I wouldn't be able to stay strong that much longer, so he proposed to seduce you, instead of telling you the truth, and that's when I got the idea of the collar, because uhhh... You actually loved it when I wore a collar. It always made you so happy. So..." I say and smile a little.

"Well, I  _do_ love the collar on you. And seducing me really worked. You have no idea how confused I was when I got aroused by the sight of it. I asked Ray and Frank for help, actually. They said that you being my brother didn't matter, and that I should go for it. So I did." my brother smiles and I nod. 

The rest of the morning we spend in the bed. Just enjoying each other's company. I show Mikey pictures I made the past year of us together, and tell the stories about them. Mikey feels very bad that he can't remember, but he's happy that he at least hears the stories now. I wish I could do anything to make Mikey's memories come back. But I know that it's impossible. The memories are never getting back. All we can do is make as much as possible new ones.

_I am so happy now. I've got Mikey back. I have my brother back, my lover, and my Dom, and that's everything I thought I lost forever..._


	11. Bulletproof Heart

**Mikey**

I'm still cuddling with Gerard, when suddenly Frank runs into our room. I quickly pull the blankets up to hide Gerard's and my body, but Frank doesn't look at that at all. Frank's out of breath and looks at us in panic. I frown and I immediately know that something terrible has happened. "F-Frank?" Gerard whispers worriedly. Frank takes a deep breath and then he starts to talk.

"Security guy... He- you..." Frank stutters and then takes another deep breath. His lips tremble and he sits down on the bed. "One of the guards... He sort of... You know, heard the two of you having sex. He took pictures of you and sent it to the papparazzi... Everyone knows. The pictures are  _everywhere._ Newspapers, magazines, Internet." Frank breaths out and I gasp in shock. _No. No! This can't be happening. This can't be true!_

"W-What? No. This must be a joke. This is not funny Frank!" Gerard snaps, but I can see in his eyes that he also knows that this is not a joke. It's real... It happened and now everyone knows.  _Fuck..._ Frank hands us some magazines, and I look away when I see the picture of Gerard and me with the text 'Waycest. Is it real?'

"Shit..." I mutter and I close my eyes for a moment. "Can't we... Can't we say it's photoshopped?"

"You can... But you know just as well as I do that people will always believe what they want to believe... And we all know that they'd rather believe the scandal." Frank whispers. I nod. I know he's right.

"I know, but... I think we still have to try..." I whisper then. I see no other option. But Gerard suddenly looks up and shakes his head. "No. We have to admit it." Frank and I give him a confused look, and Gerard explains. "I mean... I know that almost no one will accept us, but who cares, they actually already know. I don't want to lie about who I love anymore. Not now I finally have you back. And who knows, maybe we can help someone with it? No one can choose who they fall in love with. Maybe this is our chance to show that to the world." he whispers. I look at him, and damn, I'm so proud. It's a very stupid thing to do. But it's the right thing. I smile at Gerard and nod. "I agree." I say then. Frank rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Oh gosh... You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met. But I've got a lot of respect for your decision. I like both of you so much. I'm going to tell Ray, okay? Come meet us in a few minutes to discuss how we're going to do this. Please dress first." Frank giggles and then he walks away. 

I pull Gerard close against my and hug him. "I'm so proud of your honesty, little one. So proud. You're amazing. I love you, and everyone can know that." I whisper. Gerard smiles at me and tears up a little.

"I love you too, Mikey." he whispers and rests his head against my chest. I smile. It's us against the world. But we're the most fabulous killjoys ever. We can do this!


	12. Give 'em hell kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really getting into rewriting this again haha, so here's another chapter!

**Gerard**

I place the webcam in the right place, so that Frank, Ray, Mikey and I are on the screen of my laptop. I take a deep breath and look at them. "Are you ready guys?" I ask them, and they all nod and smile at me. I press the record button and take one more deep breath, and then we start.

"Hello there! We are My Chemical Romance. My name is Gerard."

"I'm Mikey."

"I'm Ray."

"And I'm Frank."

I smile and continue. "I think that you all heard the rumours about me and Mikey. You've probably all seen the pictures and now everyone is wondering whether it's true or not. We're not here to tell you that it's fake, or photoshopped, because it isn't. It's true. Everything is true. I'm in love with Mikey, my little brother." I say and look at Mikey. He smiles back at. "And I'm in love with Gerard, my older brother."

"Mikey and me have been in a relationship for about a year now. But you've all heard about Mikey's accident. That accident caused him to forget about our relationship, but after a few weeks, he fell in love with me again, and now we're together again. No one knew about it until the accident. Not even Frank and Ray knew. Because Mikey forgot about our relationship, I told Frank about it, and he helped me to get my boyfriend back. Mikey told Ray, because he needed someone to talk about his feelings."

I stop talking for a moment and look at Frank and Ray. Frank smiles and nods, and starts talking then. "And now a lot of you, who are disgusted by this, will wonder why the heck I helped Gerard. That's because I'm okay with it. They're in love. There's nothing wrong with being in love! I mean, it's not that they've killed someone. It's. Just. Love." Frank says and I get tears in my eyes when I see that he truly means it, and that he's ready to fight anyone who doesn't accept us.  _Fuck that means so much to me..._ "And I accept them too. Mikey and Gerard are two of my best friends. I would never even think of not accepting them. They're wonderful people, and they deserve to be happy. Together." I smile and wipe away my upcoming tears. "It means a lot to me that Frank and Ray accept me and my brother as we are. I hope that other people will be able to accept us as well... And if you're watching us, and you're in love with one of your siblings too, or anyone else, know that love is love, and nothing is ever wrong with that. Please, go for it."

"We support all of you!" Frank shouts, making us all laugh. 

"Take care, and never,  _ever,_ lose faith in yourself. You are all perfect the way you are. Whether you're gay, straight, bi, pan, queer, trans, cis, non-binary, or something else, you are  _perfect._ You are  _beautiful_. Never let anyone tell you different. Love who you love, even when it's your brother." I say then, and turn around to Mikey and kiss him, a full french kiss. Frank turns off the webcam and smiles. "That was beautiful guys. Respect." he whispers. I smile and nod. "I'll upload it. Thank you Mikey, for loving me. Thank you Ray, for never stopping to support us. Thank you Frank, for helping and encouraging me. I love you all so much..." I whisper and hug them all.


	13. Mama we all go to hell

**Mikey**

I hold Gerard close and try to console him. I was just making us some dinner, when I heard soms coming from Gerard's bunk. I immediately went to see if everything was alright, but it wasn't. Apparently our mother just called him. I don't know what she said, but it made Gerard really upset.

"Shhhh... It's okay. I've got you sweetheart... What did she say to you?" I whisper and rub my brother's back softly. Gerard sniffs and bites his lips.

"S-she told me I'm a monster... She told me that I'm sick for making you fall in love with me, because 'Mikey is so innocent and naive' and that I should know better because I'm the eldest... and... and..." Gerard stutters and presses himself closer against me. I growl and dig my fingernails into my skin.

"She said that this is all _your_ fault?" I breath out angrily. Gerard winces at that and nods timidly. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down before I scare Gerard.

"She also said that I'll burn in hell for doing this to you." he whispers.

" _Mama, we all go to hell..._ " I mutter then. Gerard giggles in surprise and I can feel him relax a bit. " _I could have been I should have been a better son!_ " he continues. I kiss Gerard's forehead and gesture him to sit against the wall. I take my laptop and sit down on the other side of the bunk. My knees touch Gerard's and he smiles at me. I open the laptop and go to our youtube video. I make sure that Gerard can't see the screen and then I start reading the positive comments out loud.

"Dear Way brothers. I just saw your video, and I want you to know that you are so brave for admitting this to the whole world! I'm proud of you. Frank and Ray are right. You're in love with each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. Xx Zarah."

Gerard smiles and I can see his body relax. "Please Mikey, go on."

"Hi! I want you to know that you two just saved my brother and me. Literally. We're in love with each other too, but no one accepts us. Our parents disowned us and my brother and I decided to kill ourselves. But then we saw your video and the support, and it gave us hope. We'll try to live. Thank you. Thank you so much! Michelle and Daniel."

I read a lot more comments like that, and with every word I say, I can see Gerard getting more and more happy. "I can't believe that there are so many people out there to support us! I know you're not reading the negative ones now... But still... There are so many! Thank you Mikey, I feel a lot better now." Gerard smiles and he leans in to give me a kiss. I quickly shove my laptop aside and pull Gerard on my lap, returning the kiss. It amazes me every time how perfect our bodies fit together when we kiss. It's just as it's supposed to be. Gerard slowly lowers his kisses towards my neck and I moan as he sucks on a spot that I didn't even know was a turn on for me. _Oh fuck... The little tease..._ I place my hands on his hips possesively and pull him even closer. Gerard wraps his arms around my neck and just as he wants to suck on that spot again, I push him away.

"Gerard? I'm going to the toilet. When I get back I expect you to be naked on all fours in my bunk. Wear your collar only." I whisper hungrily and tangle my fingers in my brother's hair and push his head into the sheets. Gerard eyes fly open in shock and when I pull harder he moans in pain and grins. "Yes Sir."


End file.
